The overall objective of this project is to develop a process whereby the design and management of the out-of-door neighborhood environment effectively enhances the quality of community life. We are attempting to achieve this objective through influencing the design of new open spaces and by influencing the way in which these spaces are used and controlled by residents. Our work program calls for: 1) assessing and evaluating the effect of existing open space; 2) experimentally participating in the design and management of new open space modifications and monitoring the results; and 3) communicating findings to residents and agencies responsible for initiating modifications. Our work efforts to date have been directed primarily toward low income inner city blocks in Baltimore, Maryland. Goals that were set for this year included: 1) continuation of the assessment and evaluation of completed open space modifications; 2) continuation of open space design and management experiments; and 3) monitoring and evaluating the consequences of the management and design experiments.